


At Night I Think About You

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu thinks of skating. He skates, and thinks of skating, and watches skating. Often, he even dreams of it. That is what he does, nearly 24 hours a day, every day. That is what it takes to be the best.But there is a time, a collection of brief moments every night, when he allows himself that one small indulgence.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	At Night I Think About You

Yuzu thinks about skating. He skates, and thinks about skating, and watches skating. Often, he even dreams of it. That is what he does, nearly 24 hours a day, every day. That is what it takes to be the best. 

But there is a time, a collection of brief moments every night, when he allows himself that one small indulgence. As he lies in bed, waiting for sleep to claim him, his muscles sore and heavy, Yuzu doesn't think about skating. In those moments, Yuzu thinks about Javi.

He thinks about Javi’s smile, and the way Javi’s hands always felt so large and warm around his, and how Javi’s soap smells vaguely like rosemary and oranges. He thinks about Javi’s hugs, and the way he could always make Yuzu laugh, and how Javi understood how Yuzu ticks without even speaking too much.

He wonders what Javi is doing, back in Madrid, while he drifts off to sleep here in Toronto. He knows exactly what time it is in Madrid as he lays there, throat tight and heart aching. He knows he could text Javi. Maybe even call, if he wanted to risk waking him up. (Yuzu has no doubt that Javi sleeps in these days, and that 8AM is very early for him). He _could_ do it.

But that – calling Javi, speaking to Javi - that would derail Yuzu’s ascetic life. It would make him think about Javi way more often, perhaps constantly. Nice as that would be, Yuzu knows he can’t afford himself that. Luxuries like that, like maybe exploring what there _could be _between them_, _are for people who do not need to think about skating. 

When, one day, Javi texts _him_, asking simply _Are you asleep?_, Yuzu stares at his phone, palms suddenly sweaty. He thinks. And in the end, Yuzu decides that perhaps he has to reply. He can’t deny Javi this, now, can he? He never could say no to him, anyway. Not even for skating. 

_No_, he texts. And when the phone rings a moment later, Yuzu picks up, and doesn’t think about skating at all.


End file.
